Love Is A Battlefield
by theonewhosawitall
Summary: What would happen if instead of being an ice cream man, André became a regular cupid, causing usually unrequited love with each arrow that he fires? And what would happen if Ladybug got hit by one of those arrows, and fell in love with Chat Noir? Lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed as though Hawkmoth had learned from last time that love conquers hate. Always. Which was why staring up at an ice cream vender who just wanted to spread love to the people of Paris, dressed as a large white angel complete with solid gold bow and arrow (each arrow topped with a golden heart, pointed end pointing out) was particularly harrowing. Each little arrow hit someone and made them fall for the very first person they saw. It was going to be awkward to say the least.

"What do you suggest we do bugaboo?" Chat asked as he shielded the two of them from a rain of arrows.

"Well, last time we were fighting hate with love, so we know fighting love with hate wont work!" Ladybug explained anxiously.

"I still don't remember last time but I'll take your word for it," Chat said.

"We need to get close enough to get the akuma without being hit! How do we do that?!" Ladybug asked.

"What's the akuma?" Chat asked.

"I have no idea, he won't stay still long enough for me to see!"

"Maybe if we throw an arrow back we can make him fall for someone and make him hand over the akuma to them!"

"Where are we going to find someone that this love doesn't effect?!"

Now, if you were thinking that Alix would be the perfect person in this situation, given her lack of love for pretty much anything except her family, skateboarding, and her friends, then usually you'd be right. Usually Alix could not fall in love. Which was why they had started taking Cupid Stunt a lot more seriously when they saw her wrapped around Max's leg, begging him not to leave her as he desperately tried to get away.

"Hold his attention, I'm gonna try and get a better vantage point!" Ladybug called.

"I've got your back LB!" Chat called back.

Ladybug was surprised by how controlled he seemed to be today. He'd barely made a single pun. Then again, he could have been distracted. It would be understandable given the situation he'd found himself in.

Chat Noir and Ladybug switched roles. She began to whirl her yo-yo in his defence, as he moved his baton to the edge of the shield, ready to leap to freedom. He made it as far as the nearby cars for cover. Early he'd tried to evacuate the area to stop anyone from being hit, but it seemed that some people had stayed. He did not like what he was seeing right now. Evidentially Cupid Stunt had managed to hit two people who had seen each other at the same time, and they were... being very loving... Chat reeled back in disgust, but there was no chance he was going to get involved in moving them. Besides they were in the back of a car. What harm could come to them?

At least they were staying in one place, all over each other. Ladybug escaped Cupid Stunt's pin frown and had discovered a new problem.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE HER, NO ONE CAN!"

It was a cry that sent a chill down Ladybug's spine. Love made you do terrible things sometimes. She should know, she'd stolen many more phones in the name of love than otherwise. Ladybug turned to see two men fighting. They were physically beating each other, fists flying, legs trying to hook and trip, blood splattering from cuts left by wedding rings. Ladybug gasped in horror. Grown men were fighting over someone who was currently fawning over someone not paying attention to her. Her stomach fell. Love was making everyone crazy, and what could she do about it?!

"HEY! YOU TWO!" she yelled.

Usually if she addressed citizens directly they would respond. This time there was no reaction from them. That's when the police appeared. Dressed head to toe in armour that no arrow should be able to pierce, they grabbed the fighting men, tore them apart, and threw them into the back of separate police cars. Ladybug could hear their forlorn wailing at being taken away from whoever they had fallen for.

"Keep up the good work guys! You're gonna be invaluable today!" Ladybug called to the police.

She would have no idea how right she was until later.

Ladybug dashed across the street, latched onto a lamppost with her yo-yo and tried desperately not to think of Adrien. She could see down below her a tragic scene she wished she never had. Nathanael, Chloe and Nino had been hiding together. Nathanael and Chloe had been shot. Only Nathanael looked at Chloe and Chloe looked at Nino. Now wherever Nino went, Chloe was throwing herself at him, and Nathanael was trying to tear her away.

"A LITTLE HELP PLEASE?!" Nino screamed when he saw her.

"LADYBUG!" Chloe gasped eagerly. She waved at Ladybug with one hand, latching her other around Nino tighter, even as Nino tried to pull away. "LADYBUG WILL YOU BE THE MAID OF HONOUR AT OUR WEDDING?!"

Ladybug gagged. Nathanael howled. Nino choked. Marines the wondered where Alya was, hoping she wouldn't have to see this, but more importantly, she hoped Adrien was way out of Cupid Stunts way. She couldn't bare to have to save him and listen to him wail about being taken away from some other girl he'd fallen in love with. Even if it wasn't real, it would be torture.

"LADYBUG, PLEASE!"

Desperation quivered in Nino's voice, so Ladybug couldn't ignore him. She threw her yo-yo, letting it wrap around his centre, and swept him clean off his feet. Chloe screamed in protest, clawing onto his arms even as he was lifted from the ground. Nathanael raced along behind her, arms outstretched, desperately trying to catch her if she fell. When she finally did, she crashed straight into him, sending both of them crashing to the ground. He fractured his arm. Even though Marinette knew her lucky charm could fix that, she still felt bad for him.

With Nino safely tucked out of the way on the rooftop of a building nearby, Ladybug landed beside him, and fussed over him for a moment. She was checking for arrow wounds, although he was acting like himself, so she didn't think he had any. Ladybug grabbed Nino so urgently she forgot that he didn't know who she was behind the mask.

"Where's Adrien?!" She demanded.

"Fencing!" He yelped, terrified.

Nino hated regular akuma attacks and usually remained hidden to the best of his abilities, but when they were like this, and he had found himself in the middle of it all, he couldn't help shaking in his shoes. He physically quivered with fear. Ladybug's mind was urgently trying to set up and prepare so many things at the same time that "calm around visibly panicked friend" didn't enter her mind as much as it should have. Nor did "inescapable rooftop vs akuma with wings" but in Ladybug's defence the love of her life could be screaming for someone else right now.

"How come they got hit and you didn't?" She demanded.

"Luck?" He offered.

"Nino."

"I hid behind Chloe."

Ladybug smirked. She didn't mean to, it just sort of happened. Nino put it down to the amount of akumas Chloe caused. She made a lot of trouble for everyone. the heroes of Paris included.

Ladybug patted his arm. "At least you're safe now."

She turned to step onto the edge of the roof when he yanked her back. "Wait! You gotta find Alya! If anything happens to her-"

"I'll keep an eye out, I promise," Ladybug said.

She threw her yo-yo to the lamppost, so he had to let go. Helplessly he called after her, "Be careful!"

It was a redundant call to a super hero, especially to one who had just saved him from the clingy love-struck clutches of Chloe, but it was worth heading nonetheless. Ladybug leapt from the rooftop straight to the fencing school. Kagami was there, and if Adrien was going to fall for anyone it would be her.

The lack of common sense that this was an akuma attack and arrows were being fired at random to cause panic meant nothing to her right now. Her mind was on one thing and one thing only.

Adrien could not be in love with anyone else.

"ADRIEN?!" Ladybug practically screamed as she threw the doors of the fencing school open.

Her heart beat fast and furious as she found the main room empty. She dashed from room to room searching for her crush, and all she found instead was his fencing classmates huddled in the back of the locker room. They screamed when the door opened.

"Ladybug! Are you here to save us?!" One cried.

"Stay here. Stay down. Do not let any arrows hit you. Now please, its important, where is Adrien?" Ladybug asked urgently.

"He's not here, he didn't turn up today!"

"Oh no!"

"Is he ok?! Is he the akuma?!"

"No, I - just stay here!"

Ladybug slammed the door shut tightly behind her, leaving the terrified students to huddle closer together and panic together. Ladybug turned to face the large empty room. A knot in the bottom of her stomach caused her to whine softly.

"Where are you Adrien?"

"WHERE ARE YOU LADYBUG?!"

Chat was trying desperately to gather other supplies to build a make shift bow to fire one of these arrows back at Cupid Stunt like he was firing at them, but with said villain on his tail, that was harder to do than you might expect. He tried to lead Cupid Stunt towards the school building because it was Saturday and should be empty, but his breath caught in his throat when he realised he'd have to pass Marinette's house.

Marinette had helped him fight akumas before when he was in desperate need of someone to help him fight an akuma. While he desperately didn't want to put her in any kind if risk right now, he was in desperate need of someone to help him to fight this akuma.

"MARINETTE?! MARINETTE I NEED YOU!"

Marinette didn't make an appearance but her father did. He came wandering out of the bakery, sticking close to the doors, to see who was screaming his daughters name. He'd seen dozens of people screaming for other's and acting like they would die if they didn't get to kiss them, and he definitely didn't want his daughter to be subjected to that. Chat gasped to see him, and Cupid Stunt took immediate action. Tom was instantly hit by an arrow.

Adrien swore loudly. He - like everyone else in his class - adored Marinette's parents, and he did not want to see one run off to be all lovey-dovey with someone else. He definitely did not want them to get divorced, and he couldn't bare the idea of the pain it would cause Marinette.

Chat Noir barely had a second's head start on Cupid Stunt but that didn't matter. He couldn't leave Tom exposed. Chat dropped down to the street, grabbed Tom by his belly, and shoved him with all of his might towards the bakery doors.

"Its rude to push Chat Noir, you can try asking me where you want to go," Tom suggested, calmly.

Chat Noir snapped upright and blinked at him in shock. "You - you haven't been effected?"

Tom gave him a blank look and shook his head, "Where do you want me to go?"

Chat Noir had questions. Lots of them. But he also had an akumatized ice creme vender on his tail, and he didn't want to risk Tom twice. "Inside. Stay inside, stay hidden, stay safe. Is Marinette in there with you?"

Tom instantly became very protective, "My Marinette? No, she was out with Alya, is she alright?! Does the akuma want her, he'll have to go through me!"

Chat was suddenly hit by the striking idea that they were very lucky Tom had his dream job, his dream home, his dream wife, and a daughter he loved beyond his dreams. Tom had very little to complain about and a lot of people he loved to calm him down when he did get upset. If they did ever end up fighting him as an akuma, he wasn't entirely sure they would win. Then again, he wasn't entirely sure Hawkmoth would either, because he was fairly certain Tom would end up lecturing him on the right way to get what you want and this not being it.

"Yes, everything's fine, don't worry, just go inside!" Chat urged.

"But-" Another hail of arrows started flying as Tom tried to protest and beg to go and help his daughter.

Chat Noir pressed a button on his baton and the last thing Tom heard from him was a scream of, "Go inside!"

Not one to push his luck or argue with heroes, Tom hurried back inside. But he didn't lock his doors. He took in every single person who hadn't been hit by an arrow and was desperately trying to escape someone who had. Within minutes the bakery was full.

High above the city Chat Noir went back to fighting arrows by twirling his baton and trying to see what could possibly be hiding the akuma. It wasn't the long white rope that appeared to have grown from his apron and still had his logo, or the golden ropes acting like a belt around his waist, or the strings in his hand that held the leather patches to his risk as he pulled the bow back. None of them even looked like they could be. White and yellow and gold were not akuma colours. Nor was the green and gold wreath of leaves acting like a halo around his head. It could have been the red love hearts that had appeared like blush spots on his cheeks, but somehow Chat doubted that. His shoes maybe? Little white slippers? No chance. Huge white and silver wings that didn't match the colour scheme but blinded anyone who looked at him after being shot so they couldn't fall for him was jut intelligent design. Nothing on him appeared to be hiding an akuma.

"I wish ladybug was here, she'd know!" He whined.

"Ladybug?! That spotty man stealing loser?! No way she'd be able to figure this out, Ladybug is pathetic!" Chloe huffed, folding her arms grumpily.

"You're so right Chloe, Ladybug is pathetic, you're so smart as well as beautiful!" Nathanael cooed.

Nathanael threw his arms around her, squeezing so hard she had to punch him to get him to let go. Nathanael grabbed the spot shed hit him in and sighed like a love-struck idiot. Chat tried hard to ignore that and pretend he had never seen it. His mind went wandering, which wasn't safe.

But what if Ladybug had been hit?

What if that was he couldn't find her?

What if Ladybug was currently cooing like a love-struck idiot at the feet of someone else... some who wasn't him?

The pang of pain at the very idea made him hesitate before twirling his baton again, and get Cupid Stunt an opening.

"TAKE IT!" Hawkmoth howled.

Cupid drew back his bow...

Ladybug gasped to see Cupid Stunt let loose an arrow, so it soared freely through the air, straight towards his chest. Ladybug didn't have time to think. She threw her yo-yo with all her force, so it wrapped around his arm. She yanked him back with all his might, sending him soaring over the rooftops and into her arms. The impact of his weight against her chest sent them both crashing towards the ground. Tangled on he flat of the roof, he looked up and beamed at her.

"You can have my heart, you don't need to steal all of me to get it!" He teased.

"Chat Noir I- LOOK OUT!"

Ladybug mirrored Chat Noir's actions from all that time ago. She linked her arms around his waist, spun him around, and shielded him with her body.

Chat gasped as the arrow hit her between the shoulder blades.

Ladybug fell limp into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Cupid Stunt cackled and flew swiftly away, leaving Ladybug limp against Chat's chest. With her incapacitated, he could take on Chat Noir with ease, and steal both of their miraculouses to turn the city into a love-struck mess. When he was finished, Paris truly would be the city of love.  
Chat Noir paid no attention to the villain slipping away, even as he fired arrow after arrow into the streets below. More important things were happening. Ladybug's fingers curled around his shoulder, struggling to hold herself up. Her face was against his collar bone as a dull ache began to burn at her tightly shut eyes. The only way to cure it would be to open them.

"Chat Noir... I..."

Chat's heart beat hard and his breath shook as he desperately tried to gather her up into his arms. He scowled furiously at Cupid Stunt as he shrunk into the distance. He was going to get revenge for this. He focused his attention on her as the worry made his chest tight. Ladybug, however, was getting stronger. She pulled away from Chat's chest for a moment, rubbing her eyes as they ached harder. Chat gasped again as she staggered backwards, darting forward to take her hands eagerly, and keep her away from the edge of the rooftop.

"Are you ok Ladybug?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah... Yeah, Chat, I'm fi-"

"NO DONT OPEN YOUR EYES-"

Chat's heart stopped when her shining bluebell eyes opened and blinked innocently, before focusing on him. There was a long, tense pause, as his stomach twisted with confusion, trying to figure out if he should hope she loved him, or hope she did not. His ears flattened with concern. Her beautiful blue eyes met his emerald greens and he dared to hope she was unaffected, like Tom had been. She blinked slowly at the bright green eyes staring at her. Her heart fluttered. She beamed brightly.

" _kitty_!" She squealed.

Ladybug threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly. He staggered backwards in surprise, and she pulled back for long enough to reach up, pull his face down towards her, and lay a kiss against his cheek. The rosy lipstick the akuma had given her left a mark on his cheek.

For one blissful moment it was all real.  
Ladybug - his Ladybug - loved him. She adored him so much, so deeply, so _desperately_ , that she kissed him here on this rooftop, during an akuma attack. All of her was so wonderfully close against him. Her fingers on his ear, her palm on his cheek, her knee against his, her chest against his, her lips... Her wonderful, soft, pink lips...  
In his dreams she was everything. She tasted like strawberry macaroons, she smelled of baking cookies, and she was as soft as a silk scarf. She was perfect in every way.

And she was kissing him, because she loved him.

Chat pulled away as he desperately willed himself to believe this could be real, and that Cupid had no effect on her. Ladybug giggled as he stepped back, trying to hope this was real.

Her giggle was all he needed to know he was wrong. "What's wrong kitty? Don't you love me?"

He felt his heart wither. All he'd ever done was love her. All he'd ever wanted was this. Her to love him like this. But it took an akuma to get her to love him. It wasn't real. It took a trick for her to fall for him in return. That hurt more than her never falling for him.

He pushed her back, "Ladybug-"

"Call me bugaboo!" She cooed.

His chest ached as he repeated, "Ladybug-"

Ladybug folded her arms and pouted at him. "Kitty."

Chat felt his shoulders deflate. She never looked at him like that. She hated his nicknames. This wasn't her. This was hell. He couldn't look her in the eye as he muttered, "Bugaboo..."

"Yes kitty witty?"

He flinched as she darted forward and linked herself onto his arm, trying to reach up and kiss him again. He wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss her. To feel the affection, he so desperately longed for...

Chat shook his head and reminded himself that this wasn't real. She didn't love him. "You need to sit this one out."

She gasped in horror. "But I wanna be beside you honey bunch! I never want to leave your side, I love you too much!"

Chat Noir winced again and tried to push her away. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't make me go!" She whined, "we could be together kitty! Together forever!"

She clung onto his arm desperately, burying her face in his chest, making him simultaneously delighted and destroyed. Ladybug was stubborn. He knew that. He knew her. He could use that to his advantage. Although doing so would be so incredibly painful. Gently Chat eased her off of his arm.

"Cupid makes sure no one falls in love with him by blinding them with the silver in his wings. Can you get me some sunglasses?" He asked.

Ladybug gasped in delight, " _Absolutely_! I made sunglasses for Jagged Stone once, and he adored them! I'll make an extra special pair for my little pussycat!"

Chat winced again. "You shouldn't have told me that."

"Don't be silly kitty! I would never keep secrets from you!" She promised.

That was going to make things harder. The temptation to know who she was, was one of the hardest things he had to fight. The only reason he did was because it was so important to her. Here she was telling him it was alright, that she wanted him to know, and he so desperately wanted it to he true because he so desperately wanted him to know, but he couldn't because this wasn't real.  
He had to get the real Ladybug back before this one killed him.

"Ladybug-"

"Ut-uh-uh!"

"Bugaboo..."

"Yes pussycat?"

Chat hesitated as she grabbed onto his arm to lift herself up and push her face into his. She was so close now he could smell the macaroons...

Chat leapt back from her sharply and asked, "Please will you get my sunglasses?"

"I'll be back in two shakes of a tail!" She booped his nose playfully. "Don't go anywhere!"

She tried to lean in for a kiss but Chat backed away. There was no way he was going to let his first and second kiss with the girl of his dreams be because of an akuma.

"Hurry now, its very important," he urged.

Ladybug giggled but she obeyed. She went swinging across Paris, ready to find some sunglasses. Crowds were filling the street now, starting fights with each other while trying to win someone else's affections. Police were out in force, unable to be hit through their armour, which was lucky for them. apparently impenetrable cloth like Ladybug's didn't have that benefit. Unaware she was giddy with love (despite the rosy lips that every affected victim appeared to share and leave over everyone they were trying to kiss) the police stepped aside to let her through, but closed ranks again to stop Chloe's new vendetta against Ladybug.

Chat shuddered as he heard Chloe scream, "BUT I WANT MY NI-NI BACK!"

He had no idea who "Ni-Ni" was, but he'd seen Nino hiding on a rooftop to avoid someone, so it didn't take him long to guess who Chloe was so hopelessly in love with. He felt a little sorry for Nathanael chasing after her like that. he'd already been akumatized for one girl who didn't love him, and now he was chasing another.  
If only he had Marinette to help him now…

Chat fixed his sights on Cupid stunt in the distance. He was the cause of this. Chat Noir was along, dying inside, and he couldn't let this villain get away with this. This was unforgivable. Chat kept Cupid Stunt in his sights and raced across the rooftops, ready to fight him alone. He was barely six buildings away when a black and red blur threw herself through the air and tackled him to the ground. They ended up in a tangled mess on the floor of the roof.

"What the-" chat gasped.

"I told you not to go anywhere naughty kitty!" Ladybug giggled.

Chats eyes widened to see her, and he dropped his head on the roof with a groan, "Oh, Ladybug-"

"I forgive you pussycat," she purred, leaning over him as she pushed herself to her feet.

She held out a hand to help him up, so he took it uncertainly. "Oh, um, thanks-"

She fussed over him, her fingers dusting him down making him blush, and her hands winding through his hair to shake it out, all the while asking, "Did you get hurt? Did you get a boo-boo? Show me where and I'll kiss it better!"

A dozen flirty responses came flooding into his mind, but the idea of her agreeing to them made him turn a deeper shade of red under his mask so he leapt to his feet and turned away from her.

"I need you to do something for me," he declared.

"Anything honey, look!" She wound her arms around his middle, pressing herself against his back and holding up the Char Noir themed plastic sun glasses she had found, "I got your sunglasses!"

With her entire body pressed against him it was hard to remember how to breath as well as talk, so he choked out, "That's great, thanks!"

The giggle that won from her vibrated through him to his heart. The burning desire he had to turn around and scoop her up into his arms and accept that this wasn't real, never would be real, and she didn't actually love him, was slowly decaying him from the inside out. Little giggles like this made it spread faster.

"What else do you need? Tell me and I'll do it! I'll do anything for you because I lo-"

"Don't say it!"

"Why not? I love you!"

He winced. More black sludge went pulsing through his veins as his heart crumbled up again. He took a deep breath and turned to face her, placing each hand on each of her shoulders and pushing her back to a respectable distance. The only thing he could think to do to fix this was risky. Really risky. But it was all he had.

"Bugaboo, babe, you've gotta transform for me, ok?" He said.

She tilted her head, "Transform?"

"Yeah, I mean, no secrets, right?" Chat gave a queasy smile that broke him up more than she did.

Ladybug on the other hand, absolutely lit up. "Yeah! Tikki-"

"No! No, not here!" Chat insisted. He glanced about for somewhere to hide and the only place he could see was the stair well. He pushed her through the door urgently. "In here. You go in there and transform and I'll come in and transform too, so we'll have no secrets! You first though, so it's a surprise!"

"Good idea kitty!" She beamed.

Chat shut the door with such brisk power that the bricks shuddered. There was a bright flash of pink under the door, and Chat leaned his head against it, desperately hoping she had escaped the infection. He needed her to. He needed her to be her, not in love with him, because if she still was, she would could out onto this rooftop and he would know who she was and it would be his fault. Everything would change...  
She couldn't be infected anymore.  
He couldn't know who she was.  
She would never forgive him.

"What... what happened?" A quiet and confused voice asked through the door.

Chat pressed himself against it hopefully, his voice shaking a little. "Ladybug?"

Marinette frowned at the closed door behind her. She had no idea how she got here, but if that was who she thought it was on the other side, things would make more sense.

"Chat?"

No nickname. She was herself again. Chat Noir practically collapsed with relief. "Oh thank God!"

Marinette frowned, baffled, "What's going on?"

"You got hit and you kept trying to tell me who you were so there would be no secrets between us," Chat explained.

"So you locked me in a stairwell?" Marinette leaned back against the door, and lifted Tikki to see if she was ok.

"I was hoping you wouldn't be affected if you weren't transformed," Chat explained.

Marinette's voice filled with concern as Tikki could barely open her eyes. She had seen her like this once before. She needed help. Urgently.

"I'm not, but Tikki is sick. I can't transform without her," Marinette said.

Chat bit his lip, laying his head against the door. "I need to get you home-"

"No!"

The shout from Marinette made Chat bounce backwards anxiously, away from the door. Marinette lifted Tikki up to her chest, cupped in her hands like Tinkerbell when her light started to fade. Chat couldn't know who she was. she could be useful as Marinette until she got to Master Fu. Master Fu could fix this…

"No, I'll stay low and keep out of the way until we figure out how to cure this. You find where the akuma is hidden," Marinette ordered.

"Ladybug its not safe-"

"You need me to cure it remember?"

The long pause between them was caused by Chat struggling to find an argument that would beat that. it wasn't safe. he was already tangled up inside that she had been hit and fallen for him, what if she got hit again and he wasn't there to defend her, so she fell for someone else, and he'd lose her twice. Paris would lose her. But Paris wouldn't be Paris if she wasn't there to fix it.

"Try the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Tom the baker was hit by not affected. It's a good place to start looking for a cure!" Chat suggested.

"Great, I will! Marinette can help!" Marinette's voice was tight as she tried to throw him off in case he suspected her.

Chat didn't notice. "Good luck my lady."

Marinette was about to run down the stairs when something stopped her. a pull towards Chat. something that needed to be said. "Wait! Chat!"

"I'm here, I'm here!" he sounded as though he'd just come running back towards her. "What's wrong?"

She had no idea what she wanted to say, but she needed to say something. Something that let him know that she did value him. she didn't know why, but it felt important. "It was a good idea to make me transform back in to me. Thank you for not trying to figure out who I am."

"It's important to you. I'd never betrayed that," he shrugged.

"Thanks Chat. you're a good partner," she said.

She laid a hand on the door, and on the other side, Chat laid his on the same spot.

"Good luck bugaboo," his smile leaked into his voice.

"Don't call me that."

Chat chuckled warmly. It might have hurt that she didn't love him without an akuma to make her love him, but damn it was good to have her back.

…

Marinette ran across the street trying to avoid people throwing punches in all directions. The mimes were worse than anyone because they were throwing fists wildly instead of actually hitting anyone. police were trying to keep the victims within a barrier but closing them off like this was causing more fights. it was worse than the drunks on Bastille Day.

"MARINETTE!"

"Alya?!"

"MARI- _Marinette_!"

Marinette swore inwardly as Alya wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled against her neck affectionately. Alya threw her arm up in the air, holding her phone up to record the moment she'd found her "true love" Marinette. Marinette shielded Tikki with her hand and glanced about anxiously. Master Fu's house was so close. so, so close. she could see it from here, she just had to avoid the crowds.

"How lucky am I that my best friend is my true love?!" Alya laughed.

Oh yeah, the crowds, and Alya.

Marinette gave her a nervous smile, and laughed, "Y-yeah, sure, whatever, hey – wanna see something cool?"

"Hey, ladybug fans are always down for something cool, right guys?" Alya smiled down her phone camera.

"no, um, something just for you – sweetie – you and me to share?" Marinette said.

"ooh, babe! You got me a present? You're the greatest," Alya beamed.

"yeah… put the phone down, and close your eyes," Marinette instructed.

Alya did as she was told, squealing excitedly. Marinette felt bad, but it couldn't be avoided. She turned on her heels, and dashed away from her best friend, leaving her alone. Cupid had moved on for the moment, so Marinette didn't have to worry about dodging flying arrows, which meant she could make a bee-line for Master Fu's building and focus on speed.

"MARINETTE?!"

Marinette felt a spring of guilt in her chest as she heard Alya cry for her, but this was more important. Marinette dashed up the stairs two at a time, racing for Master Fu. When the door flew open he didn't seem that surprised to see her.

"I got hit!" she cried.

"You do not appear to be infected," Master Fu said, calmly.

Marinette fell to her knees too far from the cushion and had to crawl the rest of the way, "I need help. Tikki needs help."

Marinette laid Tikki down on the cushion as gently as she possibly could and sat back on her haunches watching anxiously as Master Fu closed his eyes and held his hands over Tikki's limp little body. After a moment or two, he rested his hands on his lap, and shook his head solemnly.

"this is akuma power. I cannot help."

Marinette's heart stopped in her chest. "you – what do you mean you can't help?!"

"An akuma gets their power from Nooroo, the kwami. A kwamis power is a dangerous thing. Gifting it to someone makes them powerful too, and if they then cause evil to another kwami, that cannot be cured by me. I am not powerful," Master Fu explained.

"so… so I can't cure Tikki until Ladybug cures the akuma?" Marinette asked.

"It would appear so," Master Fu nodded.

"wonderful!" Marinette groaned sarcastically, "What do I do?!"

"You were affected by the Pixelator. How did you defeat him?" he asked.

"that was different! I lost an arm, big deal, I can work with one, but no Tikki?! No powers?!" Marinette cried.

"Chat Noir defeated the Evillustrator alone," Master Fu reminded her.

"No he didn't I was with him! just me though, not Ladybug!" Marinette argued.

"You are Ladybug, with or without your mask. I have faith you will find a way to cure this," Master Fu said.

Marinette groaned, covering her face with her hands. Tikki was no help. It wasn't her fault, but it wasn't useful. Chat Noir needed her. Chat Noir had dealt with her being hit by himself. She needed to be there for him now. an asset, not a hinderance. Which meant she had to calm down.

"Chat Noir says my father wasn't affected by Cupid Stunt's arrows. Why not?" she wondered aloud.

"why could that be?" Master Fu asked, calmly.

"I don't know. It's all messed up, Nathanael loves Chloe, Chloe loves Nino, Ladybug loves Chat Noir, Alya loves me, and I don't know how to save them!" Marinette groaned.

"Think about this rationally. Your father was not affected by the love arrows, whereas you were. What is the difference between you and your father?" Master Fu asked.

He was older, he was male, he had a job, he was married, he had children, he was larger, he was taller, he had a moustache, his hair was a different colour -

"So many things!" Marinette groaned.

"then might I suggest you go out and find people who haven't been affected, and figure out why they haven't been affected?" Master Fu offered.

"That will take too long, especially since I can't swing anymore," Marinette said.

"If only you had a partner who could help you," Master Fu said, pointedly.

Marinette's face fell as she realised she could still work with Chat, just not as Ladybug. she scooped up Tikki gently and slipped her into her pocket instead of her bag. She wouldn't be so badly jostled if she was in her pocket. Marinette stood up.

"Thank you, Master Fu. I won't bother you again," she said.

Master Fu just chuckled to himself as she hurried out of the door. She would be back to bother him again, and he would be waiting, just as he was now. that was the way of the Guardian after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette stared out at the chaos around her. Alya was hanging off of her arm, bragging into her phone about how wonderful Marinette was and how much she loved her, while Marinette ignored her. Alya kept asking her questions then answering them herself. Marinette decided it was time to throw some questions at Alya.

"Hey, Alya-"

"Yes sugar?" Alya cooed.

It was still uncomfortable to see her act like this, especially towards her. Alya had never been this sappy. Never.

"what defeats love?" Marinette pressed on.

"defeats love?" Alya laughed. "Nothing! love conquers all."

"that's what I'm afraid of," Marinette muttered.

They watched some guy race across the street after whoever he'd seen when he was shot, screaming at the top of his lungs, before leaping on the back of some other guy and beating him from above. Two officers came storming over to rip the two apart and keep them apart. Sitting on the steps of Master Fu's building they weren't exactly in the middle of the fighting, but they were kettled in like fish in a barrel. Alya was filming it happily, while keeping her fingers entwined with Marinette's, as if they weren't practically doomed.

"It's funny, all this time we've spent chasing after Adrien, who would have thought our own love story would come from that!?" Alya laughed.

There was a gasp from nearby. "A love story! Brilliant! I'll write the story of our love and then Chloe will surely love me again! Thank you Alya, thank you!"

Nathanael threw his arms around her happily, making Alya laugh as she pushed him gently away. Marinette noted how their relationship changed. Alya was head over heels for her (which she was still trying to figure out how to escape from), but she still treated Nathanael like she always had. He was a little overly giddy which made him a little more confident than usual, but he was still treating them like he usually did. It was odd, but she appreciated the consistency.

"Nathanael, where's Chloe now?" Marinette asked.

"Chasing Chat Noir to find out where Ladybug is," Nathanael explained.

Marinette sat bolt upright. "WHERE?!"

"Aww, babe's taking me to meet Ladybug isn't she the best?!" Alya clung onto her arm a little tighter.

"Aww you two are so lucky… do you think Chloe will fall for me? How could such a goddess fall for someone as miserable as me?" Nathanael's shoulders sagged sadly.

Alya leapt to her feet, placing a hand on each of his shoulders. "Don't put yourself down Nath, you're a wonderful person! any girl would be lucky to have you."

"you think?" Nathanael asked, from behind his hair.

"when love is true, it finds a way to beat everything, right babe? Babe?" Alya turned in confusion when Marinette didn't reply. She only just caught a glimpse as her friend darted out of the way of Kim as he tried to hold Alix back to stop her attacking someone. Alya instantly started chasing her. "Marinette! Wait up!"

Chloe wasn't hard to miss. She was the little yellow dot screaming at the sky from on top of a wall which she'd have needed a step to climb up onto. That explained the footprint on Nathanael's back. Although the rosy lipstick smudges across her cheeks suggested Nathanael had stolen enough kisses to get his own back. Marinette wondered how many marks had been left on herself after Alya's constant ambushes. There was at least one on her neck. There had to be.

"COME BACK YOU STUPID CAT AND BRING MY BOYFRIEND WITH YOU!" Chloe screamed.

Marinette flew to the bottom of the wall. "Hey Chloe, where is he?!"

"what'd you care Dupain-Cheng?! You think you can take Nino from me like you took Adrien, you've got another thing coming!" Chloe snarled.

Marinette gave her a baffled look, "Adrien?"

"that's what I said! You just like sloppy seconds, don't you?!" Chloe snarled darker.

Marinette ignored her, because Chat Noir came down close enough that he could hear her yell. "CHAT NOIR!"

Chat glanced downwards sharply as he tried to work out who was screaming his name. That's when he spotted Marinette. She waved frantically to get his attention. On his back, Nino gasped eagerly.

"Look! Its Marinette! Can we say hi - can we, can we?!" Nino begged.

"Marinette?" Chat frowned.

Chat Noir hung off the edge of the building he was on top of, and looked down to the crowd in the kettle, searching for her. She was the only person he could rely on until Ladybug came back. She was the only one he knew who had experience and would listen to him.

"CHAT!" She yelled again.

The waving caught his eyes, and he realised that Marinette was the one yelling at him. He smirked. Marinette was always there when he needed her, even if she didn't know it was him.

"Please kitty babe?!" Nino begged.

"Sure thing," Chat said.

Nino laughed triumphantly. He shifted further up Chat's back and wrapped his arms tighter around Chat's chest. Chat stretched out the baton to use as a fireman's pole to slide down to the street. Nino giggled as the wind swept past him, throwing his hat down to the floor before he got there. Chat landed in front of Marinette with a grin.

"Hey Princess," he winked.

She grinned at him. "Hi, I'm a damsel in distress, wanna be my knight in shining armour and get me the hell out of here?"

Nino's head appeared on Chat's shoulder like a turtle from a shell and hissed at Marinette. "Too late, he's my knight!"

Chloe stamped her foot furiously, "No you're my knight Nino! Give me my boyfriend back you mangey fleabag!"

Nino scowled at her furiously, "Don't talk about my hero like that!"

Chat groaned, rolling his eyes. Marinette raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, smirking. He shook his head, "don't ask."

Marinette chuckled to herself. At least that explained the lipstick marks along his forehead and cheeks. This lipstick never seemed to dry up or vanish, and everyone – well almost everyone – had at least one on them somewhere where they had been caught unawares. What Marinette didn't know, was that the boldest, oldest mark on the centre of Chat's cheek, was made by Ladybug.

"I saw Ladybug leaving. Is she ok?" she asked.

"she's…" Chat wasn't sure how to explain it, so he just flashed her a smile and changed the subject, "want to help me again? you were good last time, and I'm in need of a part-paw."

"GIVE ME MY BOYFRIEND BACK!" Chloe screamed, leaning as far off of the wall as she could to try and grab Nino.

Nino groaned and turned to yell back at her. "I DON'T LOVE YOU CHLOE, I'M WITH CHAT NOIR!"

Chloe and Nino started arguing as she confessed her undying love and he batted it away like an empty soda can. Chat gave Marinette the best kitty eyes he could muster, because he really, really needed help, and she didn't seem to have been shot.

"purr-lease?" he begged.

"MARINETTE!" Alya cried as she finally broke through the crowd.

Marinette's slightly smug composure vanished as her face fell. "if it gets me out of here, I'm in."

Before Chat could wrap an arm around his waist and shoot off into the rooftops of the city, leaving the drama of the kettle behind them, Alya came dashing over to attach herself to Marinette. The taller girl wrapped her arms around the smallers waist and hugged her tight.

"Marinette babe I thought you were leaving without me! Don't run off like that, I was worried about you!" Alya cooed.

Marinette rolled her eyes as Alya nuzzled against her neck affectionately. Chat arched an eyebrow.

"Don't ask," Marinette sighed.

Chat smirked. Looks like he wasn't the only one with a best friend being a little too friendly. Alya broke away from Marinette, keeping an arm around her middle, to grin at Nino as he stopped arguing with Chloe for a moment.

"hey Nino," she grinned.

"Hey Alya, look!" Nino pressed himself against Chat's chest, making Chat's cheeks turn pink. "How cute are Chat and I?!"

Behind her hand Marinette giggled, until Alya pulled her closer, her arm moving up from her middle to her waist.

"Not as cute as me and Marinette!" Alya challenged.

"oh please, we are so the cutest couple!"

"no way! Tell him babe!"

Chat and Marinette shared an urgent look. Both of them were keenly aware that 1. Chloe was in love with Nino so wouldn't be happy with this conversation, 2. Alya and Nino, although yet to share a proper kiss, were a couple and were in love, and 3. Chat Noir was far too in love with Ladybug to pretend to be comfortable in this situation. It was down to Marinette to rescue Chat, by letting Chat rescue her.

"help," she whispered.

Chat smirked. "at once princess."

The protest from Alya and Nino as Marinette leapt into Chat's arms, linking hers around his neck as one of his wrapped around her waist, was only drowned out by the sound of Chloe leaping from the wall, onto Nino, foolishly believing he'd catch her and she could take that to mean he loved her back. Chat hit the baton sharpish, so they could escape quickly. Alya set about immediately attempting to climb the baton, but Chat retracted it as soon as they got to the rooftop, and she fell to the ground with a thump.

Chat held Marinette in his arms delicately. There was a certain about of safety between them that he didn't fully understand, and she didn't fully appreciate. Right now, her mind was back at home looking at the photograph hanging on the wall in the hallway, of her father holding her mother like this as they crossed the bakery threshold.

Chat's mind, however, was on protecting his friend. "You've gotta be careful up here, ok Marinette? Cupid Stunt is circling like a vulture, and I don't have enough hands to deal with everything."

"No, no, sure, you can drop me off on my balcony," she said.

Chat didn't want to let her go that quickly. He didn't like fighting alone and everyone else was climbing the walls to find the person they loved. She was the only one who could help him.

"will you be safe there?" he asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" she shrugged.

That was difficult to argue with, and yet he wanted to try. He wanted to keep an eye on her. Everyone else he knew was affected, if he could just keep her safe...

"I see you found a girl willing to put up with your pussy-footing!" Cupid Stunt's voice came from behind Chat, making her grip on his neck stiffen. He turned to face the villain, who pursed his lips and shook his head. "Marinette you could do so much better."

"Hey!" Chat cried in offence.

Marinette, however, was unfazed. "Love is love André, there's no better than that."

"Well said dear, but you might want to sit this one out," he sneered, "Oh, and its Cupid. Cupid Stunt. Not André."

Chat Noir leapt to the next rooftop to carefully sit Marinette there, safe.

"One quick fight, and then I take you home, paw-mise!" He said.

"Don't make me sit this out Chat Noir, you can use me!" She argued.

"I will. Just stay on here, keep an eye on him, and let me know if you see anything that could be an akuma," he promised.

"That's it?" Her shoulders sagged. She could do so much more!

"And keep down. It'd break my heart if my princess fell for another knight in shining armour," he winked.

She sighed. He was right, it was safer here, no matter how useless she felt. She had to say safe right now, because she wasn't Ladybug. She had to protect Tikki. "Alya always says don't argue with the designated driver."

Chat chuckled and made sure she kept down before turning away to leap back into the fight with Cupid Stunt.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty! Let's play mystery date!" Cupid Stunt called.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm a one girl cat, and nothing will change that," Chat called.

Cupid drew back his bow. Chat Noir flicked out the arms of the sunglasses Ladybug had pressed into his hand. The green paw prints of the Chat Noir themed glasses were purr-fect. He could look directly at Cupid Stunt, despite the silver wings shining at him. Marinette snorted at him. He'd brought his own sunglasses, despite them being plastic and tacky. He was such a dork.

Chat Noir twirled his baton fast enough to turn it into a blur. Every shot he fired Chat dodged with more urgency than usual. He didn't want to be hit too.

"You're quick on your paws, but love strikes where you least expect it!" Cupid snarled.

"Oh purr-lease! we've been expecting this akuma all week, you've got nothing that can surprise us now!" Chat sneered.

Cupid sneered back, "Oh no?"

Marinette's jaw dropped as Cupid Stunt pulled the silver feathers out of his wings, and built a new, bigger bow, able to fire three arrows at one. He sneered at Chat as he pulled back the bow.

"Oh, so that's how you make a bowtie..." Chat said.

Marinette winced as Chat found himself becoming a ballerina to avoid the new rapid fire of arrows aimed straight at him. Her attention strayed from her partner when she spotted someone moving about down on the street below them. It took her a moment to realise just who that person was, but when she did, she realised that there was no chance he was alone.

"IVAN RUN!"

The cry from his classmate fell on deaf ears. Ivan was going nowhere. Not while Mylene was panicking like this. He didn't care if he got hit or not, Mylene came first.

"Ignore them Mylene, they're not here, I am. Sing with me now," Ivan urged.

Marinette cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled down at Ivan so he couldn't ignore her. "IVAN, SERIOUSLY, RUN!"

Ignoring her regardless, Ivan focused on singing to Mylene, and she tried to join in despite the shaking nerve in her voice, but they didn't get very far. Cupid Stunt was taking aim, ready to stop them.

"Smelly wolf, smelly wolf-"

"IVAN!"

Marinette threw herself forward, throwing out her arm so far she almost fell over the edge of the building. Chat Noir gasped urgently and leapt back to scoop her up before she could topple over the rest of the way. Marinette scrambled to look over his shoulder just in time to see Ivan link his fingers through Mylene's and both of them run off towards the safety of the next street. Marinette sighed with relief, falling limp against Chat's chest in a hauntingly familiar way. Chat's heart beat so hard and so protectively that she felt it against her chest. His hand found its way against her head, and she tightened her grip to assure him she was ok.

"See Chat Noir? True love brings out the best!" Cupid Stunt sneered.

"Is this true love? All you seem to do is make a lot of people quiver!" Chat snarled.

"Put me down Chat, I haven't found the akuma yet," Marinette urged.

"Too late for that! I've got to get you somewhere safe!" Chat declared.

Marinette couldn't protest because Chat Noir already had his baton in his hand, ready to leap towards the balcony of the bakery not so very far away. Chat's change of heart was born of protection. He couldn't risk Marinette, no matter how desperately he wanted a partner.

They stopped behind a chimney, so Chat could ensure they weren't being followed. "If Ladybug was here we could tie him up while we searched for the akuma. It'd slow him down at least..."

"We could try now, you get some wire and I'll help!" Marinette suggested.

"No, he'd break through wire, and I couldn't let you get too near. He's too good a shot, that's the trouble with archers. Actually, here's a lot of drawbacks," Chat smirked.

Marinette tilted her head up to give him the most unimpressed look. "Seriously? Now?"

Chat flashed her a smile. "Archery puns are always on target princess!"

He scooped her up again when Cupid Stunt noticed him, and she hung on a little tighter. While they ran, Marinette couldn't resist the urge to comment on the paws over his eyes.

"By the way Chat, nice glasses," she smiled.

"I need them when I see you because you brighten up my day," he teased.

Well he wasn't about to tell her that they were gaudy and tacky, but he loved them because Ladybug had given them to him. That would have been soppy and pathetic. Chat's grip on her tightened as he realised he'd have to expose both of them to dart across the street, where the more sheltered rooftops were. She screwed her eyes shut and waited for them to land again.

Chat's yelp made her open her eyes, but he twisted back into position as they came into land, so Marinette bounced safely on the ground, but Chat himself went flying across the ground, scratching up his uniform. Marinette stood up and dusted herself down.

"Great landing Chat," she said, sarcastically.

He groaned as he propped his head up onto his elbow to meet her gaze. She gasped in horror. A large golden arrow was sticking out of his shoulder. Her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open as he grinned at her.

"Please don't tell me you love me," dread tinted her tone.

Chat gave her a baffled look, "You're a good friend Princess, but I've got my eye on a Lady."

Marinette blinked in surprise. The tension in her shoulders eased for a moment because of it. "You don't love me?"

Chat stood up, looking surprised, and cleared his throat uncertainly. "Wow, Marinette, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you-"

Marinette ignored him as she laid a hand on his arm to pull the arrow out of his shoulder. It had pierced his clothes and scratched his arm, but he didn't seem to have any reaction.

"How comes the arrow didn't affect you either?" she asked.

"What arrow?" Chat asked, surprise.

"I saw you get hit by this arrow, and then you looked right at me!" She pointed the arrow at him with high accusation, "Are you sure you're not in love with me?"

"Sorry princess, I'm a one girl cat-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, why didn't the arrow affect you or Ivan?"

Chat looked even more baffled now, "Ivan?"

"Didn't you see?" she asked.

"See what?" he shrugged.

"Ivan got hit, and he didn't get affected. He just went back to protecting Mylene instead. They ran off singing like neither ever got hit," she explained.

Chat frowned thoughtfully. "Ivan wasn't affected? Neither was your father. How are they similar?"

"They're both on the large side. They're both guys with hearts of gold. You've got the heart, but you're too scrawny," Marinette flicked his bell to tease him.

"Hey!" Chat tried to sound annoyed but the chuckle in his voice wouldn't let him.

Marinette turned her attention to the akuma flying away. She asked the question as if she was trying to ask him. "What else could it be?"

"They're both deeply in love," Chat offered.

A lightbulb went on in Marinette's mind. "That's true..."

"That's the power of love!" Chat smirked.

Marinette snapped her fingers and cried, "That's it!"

Chat blink in confusion. "What's it?"

"Love! Love will tear us apart!" Marinette beamed.

"Come again?"

"The power of true love is that it can break any spell. Especially love spells!"

"True loves kiss? But your father didn't get kissed after he got hit," Chat pointed out.

"Maybe its that he already shared it. The day he met mum, the day they got engaged, his wedding day, when I was born, and a billion times in between. Ivan and Mylene shared their first kiss the day I - you saved him from being Stoneheart! They've already shared true loves kiss," Marinette insisted.

"That seems like a long shot," Chat warned.

"You already kissed Ladybug, even if you don't remember it, so it didn't affect you. If Rose and Juleka were here I could prove my point perfectly, but they're not so-"

It hit Chat what the cure to get Ladybug back was, and he didn't need Marinette to keep rambling. He was eager for her not to actually, because this way he had an excuse to kiss Ladybug properly and Marinette to back him up when Ladybug got mad. He grabbed her hands to stop her.

"I believe you. It's completely logical. The cure for Ladybug is true loves kiss," he smiled.

Marinette gulped. She had to kiss her true love. Even though she would be Ladybug and she wouldn't remember even remember it, it was a disappointing reason to do it. She imagined her first kiss with Adrien would be a great, magical affair, complete with confessions of undying love. Even if she wouldn't remember it, she couldn't help being a little disappointed. After all you only got one chance at a first kiss. But this was too important to risk.

"Chat Noir I need you to listen to me, because this is really important. All you have to do is find Adrien Agreste," Marinette said, seriously.

Chat's heart beat faster and his eyes widened as he stammered, "What, why?! What's Adrien got to do with anything?!"

"I can't explain how I know, but Ladybug's true love is Adrien Agreste. If you get him to kiss her, that should break this spell!" Marinette urged.

Chat froze. He couldn't believe his ears. Everyone in Paris knew Ladybug and Chat Noir were in love. Everyone but Ladybug, and apparently Marinette. He found himself wondering what Alya knew that he didn't. How else would Marinette know Ladybug didn't love him.

Except she did love him.

The wrong side of him.

"Adrien Agreste is Ladybug's true love?" Chat asked.

Marinette nodded frantically, "Yeah-"

"Are you sure? I mean are you _certain_?" Chat asked, his voice becoming tenser and more demanding, "Are you absolutely and unequivocally certain that _Adrien Agreste_ is Ladybugs true love?!"

"Yes! I-" Marinette suddenly realised why he was so anxious about this. A flood of guilt hit her like a tsunami. Her hand moved to her mouth as it did. "Oh Chat... I'm sorry... I know you love her, but... I'm sorry you had to find out this way..."

Ignoring her guilt, Chat wanted answers. Actual answers. "Are you _sure_?!"

Marinette's hand laid gently on his uninjured arm. "Yes. I'm sure. She loves him more than anything in the world. Trust me. She told me."

He grabbed her by her jacket urgently. "What? When? Why? Where? How?"

Despite the urgency in his grip, Marinette was able to push him off with ease. "I'm sorry but more important things are happening right now, you've got to trust me!"

"Ok. I trust you," Chat promised. He tried really hard not to beam joyously, so he focused on the pain that, even though she loved him, she loved the wrong half. He took a deep breath. That could be fixed. After all if she loved part of him, she could grow to love the rest... right?

"Kitty-" she reached out and gasped when he shoved her back.

Chat didn't notice how roughly he pushed her arm away because his mind was elsewhere. "Ill find Adrien, you find Ladybug. Get her to meet me- you know what? She'll find me."

Marinette was going to mention that being on this rooftop made that a little difficult, but Chat held out his baton, so it became a fireman's pole to escape with. He held out his other hand to help her step up onto the edge of the rooftop, so she could reach the baton. She took his hands, and paused, holding onto it.

Marinette had never taken time to appreciate the delicacy of his claws before. They were soft and smooth when he was gentle like this, and yet strong and powerful and destructive when he wanted them to be. Her thumb ran along his thumb claw. The sharpness barely scratched her, and yet a drop of blood pearled at the point they touched.

It ached to know she was hurting him, but she didn't love him. It wasn't true enough to save Paris. That wasn't her fault. The heart wants what the heart wants. But he was in pain because of it, and that hurt her too.

"Chat?" She said, softly.

"Yeah?" he asked, very obviously distracted.

"I really am sorry about how you found out," she said.

Chat's heart went out to her. She seemed genuinely worried for him. Him. Chat Noir. A relative stranger. Marinette was such a sweetheart. He ran a hand across her cheek affectionately, and then worried it might seem weird. Marinette didn't seem to think so. Instead she smiled.

"don't be afraid to make cat calls when you need me Princess," he winked.

"good luck kitty," she said.

Chat held the baton tightly until she had reached the safety of the deserted street below. They had to hand it to the police, they had managed to contain the riot well. Marinette ducked for cover as soon as Chat Noir had leapt onwards with his journey. She hid between a post-box and a bush, and uncovered Tikki as gently as possible. The hurt kwami groaned as Marinette moved her.

"Sorry!" Marinette winced. "Are you ok Tikki?"

"I'll be fine just as soon as this cure is broken," Tikki promised.

"I'm sorry you have to suffer like this," Marinette whispered.

"Plagg's had worse. Repeatedly," Tikki said, remembering Dark Cupid and Despair Bear in particular.

"Let's go help him now, so neither of our idiots get hurt," Marinette ran a finger along the little stumpy wings on het kwamis back without really thinking. Usually that made her chirp happily. Now she just quivered in pain. "Tikki, if you're up to it, spots on."

Ladybug came bursting out of the bushes and into the street, causing Tikki's stomach to twist as she echoed Cupid Stunt, crying out, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!"

For Marinette's sake as well as her own, Tikki hoped this would work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chat paced back and forth anxiously, wondering how she was going to react, and hoping that she wouldn't remember what he was about to tell her when she was cured. Above all else, he was desperately hoping this would work. if he told her who he was, but kissed her as Chat Noir, and it still worked, then Adrien wasn't Ladybugs true love, he was just one half of it, and the other half that ladybug didn't love was the other half, so if he loved him – him being Adrien – than she could love him – Him being Chat Noir – because he was her true love – her being Ladybug- and then she would have no reason not to tell him who she – she being someone else – actually was, since he knew she loved him, and he loved her, despite not knowing who she was which means - this was making his head hurt.

"KITTY!"

Ladybugs familiar voice sent a shudder down his spine like someone poured ice cold water down his throat letting it slosh in his stomach. He barely had time to gasp before she landed expertly and with ease on the rooftop. Before he could speak, she was dashing forward to wrap her arms around his neck and hug him tight.

"I missed you!" She lied with a laugh.

Chat hesitated. He wrapped his arms around her, momentarily daring to believe that she loved him. The real him. That this could be them for real, beyond the curse, beyond their masks, they could be real together. Both in love, really in love, together...  
But not like this.

He peeled away carefully, "Hey, Ladybug-"

"Bugaboo," she corrected with a dazzling smile that made him gulp.

"Hey bugaboo? I got something I have to tell you," he said, the nerves growing in his stomach.

"You can tell me anything pussycat, I love you!" She beamed.

Chat winced and stepped backwards so his arms slipped away from around her. He turned away from her and cleared his throat nervously.

"I'm... under this mask I'm..."

She slipped back in front of him to draw him back into another hug with a giggle. "The handsomest kitty in the whole world!"

He pulled away from her hug, but she wouldn't let him go, so he ended up holding her hands still. He tried not to feel the butterflies that filled his stomach as he gave a nervous chuckle, but she went smiling on regardless.

"Other than that, I'm-"

"The man of my dreams?"

Ladybug's intoxicating smile melted his heart and he wanted nothing more to be able to say, without a shadow of a doubt, yes, yes I am the man of your dreams.  
But he couldn't.

So instead he bowed his head and muttered - more to himself than to her - "I hope so..."

Ladybug wriggled forward so her forehead tapped against his and he was forced to meet her eye. "I know so."

He whined softly and closed his eyes, pained. He couldn't talk to her when her eyes were so full of affection like this. "I love you Ladybug. I really, really do. With all my heart. And I want you to love me too-"

"I do silly!" She giggled.

He felt her finger against his nose, and he had to open his eyes, nervously, and spoke softly because something in him just couldn't speak any louder. "The real you... I want the real you to love the real me... I guess I'll just have to work on showing you that more, and then maybe you will but... but if you don't... at least you'll still be my Lady."

Ladybug gave him a confused laugh and said, "I'll always be your Lady kitty. Lady Noir if you'll let me."

Chat's voice was tight as his heart twinged with nerve. "How about Lady Agreste?"

"Agreste?" She shook her head, confused but still smiling.

God she was cute when she was confused.

"It's me bugaboo..." he whispered, pulling her closer gently, till her forehead was against his again so he could whisper, "I _am_ Adrien Agreste..."

A small smile traced her lips. "Oh! I know Adrien! He's a friend of mine, we met back in -"

Chat shushed her softly, and raised a hand to her cheek to try and get her to stop talking, "Ladybug, bugaboo, buggy, just be quiet for a moment..."

Ladybug fell quiet and waited patiently for him to tell her to talk again. Chat's heart still beat hard and he had to look away from her eyes to prepare himself. He couldn't bear to listen to her tell him how she knew him. He couldn't. She wouldn't want him to know... Chat took a deep breath. His hand gently eased her chin down and leaned forward...  
He hesitated when his lips brushed so delicately against hers. They were still pink. Pink like the lipstick marks staining his skin from being covered in kisses. He'd been kissed repeatedly all day, so you'd think they would have lost their charm by now.  
Except this was important.  
This wasn't just a friend hit by a curse.  
This was Ladybug. _his_ Ladybug.  
And this was his only chance to prove he could be her true love if he could get her to notice this side of him.

It was a lot of pressure for a first kiss.

Ladybug's hand curled against his shoulder while her other was reaching up towards the back of his neck. Hopelessly, helplessly, his breath begged on his hearts behalf.

"Please love me..."

Ladybug didn't hear. The movement of his lips brushed against hers, and his hand was on her hip, and it was too much for her to bear. She yanked him forward by the scruff of his neck and plunged them both into a passionate kiss. At first it was hard and uncomfortable and their teeth knocked, but as the power drifted out of her, they eased. Their locked lips became softer, and the hand on her cheek moved into her hair. His fingers tangled in his claws, and his hand on her hip pulled her closer, desperate to make this unforgettable for his own sake.  
He wouldn't forget twice.

Naturally, they eased away from each other, and Ladybug pulled back. She leaned against his arms, so he let them slip away. If she wanted to step away he wasn't going to stop her. No one deserved to be trapped.  
Ladybug screwed up her eyes and groaned as if she was pained. Chat's heart missed a beat as he worried about whether or not this had worked. It had to work. She had to be her.

He had to be her true love.

His voice shook anxiously, "Ladybug?"

She opened her eyes and blinked in confusion. "Chat? What's... what's going on?"

Chat Noir lit up like a Christmas tree, looking utterly delighted. "I knew it..."

"Knew what?" She asked in confusion.

Chat opened his mouth to start explaining everything, but he wasn't sure where to start, he had no idea how to explain why he and not Adrien had cured her, and there was still an akuma on the loose.

"We gotta go. I've still got no idea where the akuma is hiding," he said.

"Oh, it's the quiver," Ladybug said.

Now it was Chats turn to look confused. "It's the - is it? When did you find out?"

"Before, I... I don't really remember..." her frown returned slowly.

Concern gripped Chat. "What's the last thing you remember?"

She thought for a moment, looking uncertain. "Cupid Stunt was about to hit you, and then I was in a stair well out of uniform, and... and I don't remember much of that either..."

" _CHAT_!" Nino squealed.

The colour drained from Chats face. He didn't even turn to look at his friend as he finished climbing the fire exit he'd had to fight to get to. Chat's answer came immediately, urgently, and towards Ladybug.

"We gotta go catch that akuma _now_."

"I put Nino on the roof for his own safety, how comes he's now in love with you?" She asked, voice tinted with accusation.

"Because I'm an idiot," he sighed.

"No arguments here!" She teased.

"But I'm your idiot," he said, hopefully.

She smiled affectionately and scratched him under the chin softly. "No arguments here."

Chat purred warmly, his heart putty in her hand. God, he loved her... Unfortunately though, Nino loved him, and wasn't above throwing stones in Ladybugs direction (with no real intention of hitting or hurting her) to push her away from his love. Chat twirled his baton so fast it became a shield to defend her.

"We should go now," Chat said.

"Catch me if you can!" Ladybug giggled.

She threw her yo-yo as far as she could and took a running leap off of the rooftop. He watched her go like a love-struck idiot. But he was _her_ love-struck idiot. Her one true love-struck idiot.

Chat grinned at Nino. Nino may have been deadly jealous right now, but Adrien knew he'd be elated for him later, so Chat grinned at him. "Looks like I'm going bug hunting!"

Nino stopped throwing stones once Ladybug left, but Chat didn't stop spinning his baton until now. He pounded it against the floor as if that would spring board him further across the rooves. Nino cried in protest, but he was far too slow to catch him.

Chat Noir swung himself around the baton like he was the star of singing in the rain hanging from the lamppost, and called to Cupid Stunt with new found giddiness, "Honey, I'm home!"

Cupid Stunt turned to scowl at him. "You again?! At least I can take your miraculous now."

Chat didn't even flinch as Cupid Stunt closed his wings to streamline straight towards him, because right on cue Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped itself around him tight enough to clamp his wings shut before he could ever reach Chat. she caught him tightly, all wrapped up and unable to escape and smirked at him from on top of the lamppost opposite Chat.

"Wanna bet?" she grinned.

Dangling gracelessly Cupid Stunt scowled at her, demanding, " _Ladybug_?! How did you break my spell?"

Having no idea wasn't going to stop her smirking at him as if she did. "Let's just say you can't keep a good cat down."

Ladybug smirked at Chat, who beamed back, his heart turning into a brass drum against his ribs. He couldn't believe it. he wouldn't ever believe it. ladybugs love was his. Not just any love, her _true love_! Whoever said black cats had bad luck?  
Cupid Stunt wriggled a little to let the arrow slipping down his back fall into his hand. He caught it, and sliced through the yo-yo string, immediately freeing himself, and coming into land in the middle of the street with a broken wing, and a vicious snarl.  
Chat's face fell.  
Oh. Right. that bad luck.

"I've got you now!" Cupid Stunt sneered.

"Run Chat! if you cured me he can't get me again, but he can still get you so go!" Ladybug called.

"No, he can't, I'm immune!" Chat called back.

Ladybug sighed with relief. "Thank God for that stroke of luck!"

Chat smirked to himself, a little smugger that he'd care to admit. He wasn't sure God had anything to do with this.

An arrow flying dangerously close to his face brought Chat's attention back to Cupid Stunt down below. Without the silver of his wings they could all look straight at him, unaffected by the light. they could see the break that bent the tip of one wing. He couldn't fly. He couldn't escape.

"LUCKY CHARM!"

Chat looked up with interest. He didn't even glance at whatever polka dot prize that fell into her hands. instead he focused on her face. the baffled expression that wrinkled her nose and made her eyes shine made her look so utterly adorable that it melted his heart again. then she glanced around, searching for something, and a light flicked into her eyes. the little smirk at the corner of her mouth let him know she had a plan. He grinned. she was so smart. So pretty. So in love with him.

Meanwhile Ladybug paid no attention to her partner staring at her so adoringly. She was far too busy searching for whatever this megaphone was supposed to be used for. Her attention turned to the ground. Nothing. Cupid? Nothing. chat? nothing. the kettles at each end of the street?  
Oh…  
The police. The road blocks. The love-struck idiots.  
Of course!

Chat blinked in surprise to see the megaphone reach Ladybug's mouth, but it all seemed to fall into place as she called out to the police to let in the tidal wave of loved up victims on the other side. Baffled, the police stepped back and allowed the crowd through. Ladybug threw her yo-yo over to Chat to yank him safely to her side. An unmounted baton wouldn't be safe with that crowd about to spill down like a river towards them. it was much safer here. There were no arguments for Chat since it meant she had to hold him close so neither of them would fall.

besides, it was easier to see everyone running this way from here.

Chloe, out for blood since her crush liked someone else, was in the front clawing to get through. Nathanael was behind her, showing her the comic he'd drawn. Nino wasn't far off, desperately searching for Chat. Alya was helping him, while keeping an eye out for wherever Marinette had gone off to. She was hoping Chat could tell her, since he'd run off with her.  
if not, punching a hero could be pretty satisfactory.  
Cupid Stunt's eyes widened. He had seen the fights. There was blood on the streets, drawn out over unrequited love, and injuries caused by him. that was enough to make him fearful. Ladybug calling about special prizes for whoever broke his quiver first to rile the crowd, didn't help.  
the crowd ingulfed him, muting his panicked screams.  
Within seconds a black and purple akuma was floating over their heads. Ladybug threw her yo-yo and realised a white butterfly with a warm smile.

"Bye-bye little butterfly."

A flood of light and ladybugs swarmed the city, cleaning and repairing the damaged caused by this latest akuma. Those little bugs fixed everything that butterfly had destroyed and cleared the minds of the crowd swarming over André. For a while, everyone was bewildered about what had happened, but the police stepped aside, and let them go without pressing charges against anyone. None could be held responsible for their actions, due to mind control. All minds turned to the Lady blog. Alya would surely have some footage to explain things.  
Oh how interesting that would be!

Ladybug turned to Chat Noir and smiled at him warmly. Their fists met automatically. "Pound it!"

He laughed brightly. Today had changed everything and he was so very excited about it. but he had no idea what to say to her right now. he had no idea how to broach the topic of knowing he was her true love, when she clearly believed he – he being Adrien – was her real love, even though he was Adrien, because she was blissfully unaware – his head was hurting again.

"Hey Chat, how did you break this spell?" Ladybug asked.

Chat's mouth opened and closed as he realised he didn't have a clear-cut answer. Instead, he shrugged and grinned, "Come on bugaboo, you're not the only one with miraculous powers!"

She laughed, but her smile vanished as her hand covered her ear. "My earrings are beeping. I'll see you soon kitty."

For some reason that she had absolutely no idea where it had come from, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek without thinking. It wasn't until she was swinging away that she'd realised what she'd done, and her own cheeks turned scarlet. For some reason though, she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

Chat Noir's scarlet cheeks were a prize to him. his fingers brushed the spot she'd kissed with absolute delight. _That_ wasn't an akuma. That was a challenge. Find the girl behind the mask. Find the girl who loved him so deeply he could kiss a curse out of her.  
Find her, and marry her.

A smile grew across his lips as he embraced the new challenge before him and turned to the last spot he'd seen Ladybug vanish to.

"Bye buggy. See you soon."


End file.
